Where am I?
by Scourge's number one stalker
Summary: Amy got Sonic to go on a date? but what happens when he is seen with another girl? Amy who is heartbroken goes home. Waking up the next morning something is wrong. Sonic and her friends hate her. but why is she suddenly all friends with Eggman and Shadow? and why does Shadow protect her so proudly? Amy confused and scared must try and return to her own time...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! What's up? Hehe anyway new story! I know I should be focusing on my other stories but I have writers block. So I thought and thought and I came up with this,Hope you like it. Also I don't own Sega or the Sonic team._

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day on mobius. The sun was shining and the birds chirped happily. Children ran and darted between parents legs and playground equipment. Everything was fine and happy,except for a certain pink hedgehog. 12-year-old Amy Rose rushed past the park and its onlookers in a nervous pace. She was dressed up more than usual this fine day. She was going to meet Sonic for a date. How the whole thing went down was a mystery to everyone even surprisingly herself. That following night and morning Amy spent her time perfecting herself. Her quills were all combed out and framed her lovely face. A rose pin surrounded with lace was attached to the black headband that she wore. The rosette hedgehog was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress with a red ribbon wrapping around under her chest. The dress itself fitted her nicely and showed off her curves and chest size. Instead of her big red boots,were black ballet flats. She carried around a small hand bag with a silver chained strap. Her eyes were covered in smokey black eye shadow,massacre, a light dab of blush and some clear lip gloss to give her lips a healthy shine to them.

Amy remembered how all this came to be. She smiled as the memory played fondly in her mind.

**(Flashback time!)**

Sonic had been helping out his best friend Tails with the building of the new x-tornado. They had finished when Tails looked over at Sonic. He smirked and chuckled to see the blue speedster covered in oil and grease stains.

"Hey Sonic..."He asked,getting the hedgehog's attention.

"Yea buddy?"He asked calmly,rubbing a dirty towel over his fur to try to get the stains out.

The yellow fox rolled his eyes. Didn't Sonic not know that you needed water for it to come out? Sighing softly he already knew the answer to that. Sonic would go about preaching to all of Mobius that water was a bad scary thing and was not to trust it. Snapping out of the thoughts as he noticed Sonic looking worried he asked the question.

"Where is Amy? Shouldn't she be here by now? You know how she loves being around you."He teased the blue hedgehog playfully.

Giving a shudder the blue hedgehog shrugged,"Beats me but I'm loving it. I don't have to hear 'oh Sonic I love you!' or ' Sonnikuu!' it gets annoying after a while you know."He complained as he mocked Amy's usual sayings for him.

Tails nodded slightly and was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Sonic!"Both boys sighed as our pink heroine strolled into the workshop.

"Hello Amy."Tails greeted her warmly and in a friendly way.

Sonic just nodded his head to her.

The pink hedgehog smiled as she turned to look at Sonic,"Hey Sonic..I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow. We can go get chilli dogs..my treat."She explained coyly,knowing she had him.

Sonic glanced at her as he heard the offer. He felt torn as he gazed at her for a while,"Alright."He agreed.

Amy stood there, mouth gaping open which quickly shut,"R-Really you mean it?"She asked in disbelief. When he nodded she squealed and hugged him.

**(End of flashback)**

Amy chewed on her lower lip as she looked around. Noticing what she was doing and how it didn't help she stopped. After giving herself a quick mental scold and a reapplying the lip gloss she looked around once more. '_Okay Amy breathe its going be okay. Sonic isn't going to run out on you like last time.'_ She told herself over and over in her mind. A trail of blue zoomed by quickly in the distance,causing the nervous pink hedgehog to smile. Amy smiled as her blue hero slowed to a stop in front of her. He gave her a smile as he came to a stop,"Hey Ames..."He replied in his laid back way.

Amy blushed as she looked at him,"Hey yourself Sonic..."She mumbled. He grinned widely as he looked down at her clothes,"Whoa your dressed up really fancy.."He observed her clothes then looked up at him pink furred friend.

"Thanks Sonic...shall we get going then?"She asked him,raising an eyebrow in question.

He frowned for a few seconds then gasped. He nodded and blushed softly,"Y-Yea sure."He mumbled.

Amy looked at him confused. She bet he had forgotten with he did almost every time. That was so like the blue hero,he would forget when they had a date. As the two hedgehogs walked,Amy felt like she was dreaming. This was almost magical,having her hero here finally it was great! She looked to him with a wide grin,Sonic just gave her a strained smile. They went to the park and strolled around after a while Sonic turned to look at Amy,"Hey Ames..."He began to say slowly. Amy looked at him with affectionate eyes which gave the blue blur a slight shudder,"Yes Sonic?" She asked softly.

Sonic smiled softly as he put his charms to use,"I was wondering if we could go get those chilli dogs now."He asked. Amy looked at him with a small frown. They hadn't even started the date for long and he was already hungry? Amy didn't want to upset him,fearing he might leave her,"Sure Sonic!"She replied. He smirked and gave her a thumbs up,"Great! lets go!"Scooping her up in his arms he shot off,wind whipped around them and Amy closed her eyes. She always loved running with Sonic,it was as if time around them stopped and all that moved was them.

As they got to the dinner, Sonic set her down. Amy stumbled a little then collected herself,brushing and combing her fingers through her quills to straighten them she smiled. Sonic walked over to the door and held it open for her. She blushed at his gentlemanly behavior and walked inside. After being seated and having ordered a plate of chili dogs for Sonic and a salad with ranch for Amy,did the two talk.

"I'm having a great time Sonic."Amy told him softly,blushing slightly.

He smiled and nodded,"Yea same here Ames..."He took a drink from his cup and looked around.

The pink hedgehog smiled softly at her hero in a fondly way,standing up she grabbed her bag. Sonic gave her a curious expression,causing her to almost giggle.

"I'm going to the girls room for a few minutes."She told him and walked away before hearing his answer.

After returning Amy smiled to herself. She could see things now, more dates, Sonic proposing to her, the wedding, and them starting a family. These thoughts caused her to giggle and blush,before she returned to the table the sight stopped her. Sonic was talking to a silver-colored cat who looked older than them both. She was giggling at something Sonic said,this caused Amy's blood to boil in anger. Who was this girl and what was her problem and Sonic! He was on a date with her not this cat,she took a deep breath and turned around. She walked over to the table with a strained smile on her face.

"A-Amy!"Sonic exclaimed nervously as he saw her standing there,his eyes shifted from her to the cat,"I-Its not what you think!"He protested.

She just looked at him trying to think about whether to believe him or not. Sighing she looked down at the ground,"Sonic..."She began,he slightly began to relax.

"I can't believe you! I leave you for a few seconds and you do this! Whatever this date is over and you can pay for your own meal."She snapped and stormed out of the dinner in a hurry.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Amy..."Sally mumbled to the pink colored girl. Amy was laying on Sally's bed,tissues surrounded her as she cried.

"I know it was stupid for me to do...but Sally I was so mad!"She explained,sitting up and looking at her.

The two girls had been friends for as long as Amy could remember. She thought of Sally as an older sister and came to her first. Cream was to young to understand and Rouge was away on a G.U.N. assignment. Sally was a brown squirrel chipmunk with blue eyes. She was about Sonic's age and a good friend of his as well.

"Do you think I should go and say I'm sorry?"Amy asked meekly,sniffling softly and holding a tissue in her hand.

Sally shook her head slight and sighed,"No I think you should let him be... Amy.. Sonic isn't worth your time or effort I mean he will always be like this so why do you try?"She asked,causing the rosette furred to think.

Why did she love Sonic? It was clear to her that the blue speedster didn't share her feelings and that she was wasting her time, nodding slightly she looked at Sally,"Yea your right!"She declared.

Standing up she was renewed with energy,"Thanks Sally you're the best!"She exclaimed and walked out of the house. After she went to her own home she sighed as the energy was slowly dying out again.

She felt like she needed to rest for a while. Going to her room she dressed in some night-clothes and washing off the make-up she climbed into bed. tomorrow had to be a better day right? At least that was what she hoped,to bad something far greater then her had in mind.


	2. Eggman and Shadow! Whats going on!

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long hard wait! I'm just über busy what with finals and such. The good news is I'm finally on summer break! So I'll have more free time! So I don't own Sega or the sonic team,plus I'm not as good at grammar and spelling but don't let that stop you from reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

Light filtered quietly into the room of Amy Rose. The rose-colored hedgehog slowly opened her eyes as the light landed across her face. Groaning and rubbing her eyes,the girl sat up with a yawn. When her eyes were use to the light she looked around and frowned instantly. This wasn't her room,it was white,where was her pink walls with the pictures of her and her friends? Standing up,she looked around at the room. The walls were pure white with nothing on them. The flooring was metal plated so her feet felt cold and made noise as she walked. A simple wooden desk with a small office chair, the bed;which was wooden as well with white sheets and a white pillow,and a chest to store clothes was the only things in there. Amy's ears pinned back as she looked about,Where was she? Had she been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman? Sighing softly she sat down to calm her growing nervousness.

The door opened,causing her to look up. A robot looked at her quietly,Fear boiled up in the young girls chest. Just as she was about to burnish her signature weapon,the robot spoke.

"Mistress Amy it's good to see you have awaken...I'll go fetch the doctor to tell him."It said,walking away from the now confused Amy.

Why had the robot called her mistress and why didn't it try to scare or hurt her. Something weird was going on and Amy wanted to know more. She stood up and crossed her arms as she tried to think of a reason. When the door opened up again,Amy didn't look up as she was thinking deeply.

"So E-24 was correct you are awake..."Doctor Eggman smiled softly as he spoke.

Amy snapped her head up as she looked at him. Her eyes light up with anger,"You!"She hissed,bringing out her feared weapon,"Why did you take me? What are your plans?! Sonic will stop you and save me!"She waved her hammer at him as she raged on. Eggman stood there in confusion,He waited till Amy was finished with her rant.

"Amy are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"He asked with concern,okay something was seriously wrong here.

Her eyes looked at him to see if he was playing a trick. Seeing pure concern,Amy sat down as her head started to spin as she tried to keep her stomach contents from coming up. His finger tips grazed her forehead,causing her to lurch back,"Don't touch me pervert!"Amy snapped out of reflex.

Eggman frowned softly as he sighed,"You don't look sick...Amy what's the matter? You don't act like this...why would you want to be friends with Sonic and his cohorts?"He asked softly,raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Sonic is my friend,he is nice and sweet and doesn't try to use me as bait like you do!"Amy explained with anger as she watched him through narrowed eyes.

Eggman chuckled softly,"Oh Amy you must have been dreaming huh...Sonic and his friends are the reason the world is in ruins."He explained,scaring the pink flower more. She shook her head in hopes that this nightmare would end.

Sighing Eggman stood up,"I can see you're in distress...I'll go get Shadow for you..."He mumbled as if the thought amused him.

"S-Shadow? Why him?"She mumbled softly to herself as the doctor walked out. Memories of the black and red splashed male filtered through her brain. She knew that he wasn't one for talk or anything that interested her. The only one to ever make him happy was a human girl by the name Maria. Sighing softly she stood up again,pacing around the room slightly seemed to help.

"Rose...are you alright?"Shadow's voice drifted slightly into the room. Looking up Amy's eyes caught sight of Shadows. Hard red eyes meet up with scared jade green. Amy backed away,trembling as the strong male strode inside. His arms were in their usual position,crossed tightly over her white tuff of fur on his chest. Raising a eyebrow he looked at her with concern and amusement.

"You okay?"He asked,watching her as she backed up. Stopping slightly Amy looked at him,"I'm fine..."She mumbled,looking down.

Shadow nodded slightly,"Right...then why are you trembling like a frightened child?"He asked,smirking.

"I-Im not!"Amy snapped,blushing madly as this point. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Gently he stroked back her bangs,"Good I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you...my sweet little rose."He nipped at her ear and backed away smirking.

Amy was blushing a beet red after his little display of affection,"Y-You!"She frowned as she again brought out her hammer. Swinging it the girl advanced towards him,"You can't just do that y-you pervert!"In a moment of anger she threw the hammer at him.

Chuckling Shadow was able to dodge it easily. He shook his head and walked out of the room,"Later..."He Amy sat down and looked into her hands,"What is going on?"She mumbled. A sudden idea got to her,"I know! Sonic and Tails will know!"She explained standing up.

Grabbing a dark pink coat she slipped it on and ran out of the room. She was going to get some answers no matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be Amy meeting up with the sonic crew! Hope you liked it!


	3. S-Sonic?

Hey everyone! long time no see right? Hehe sorry for the long wait and all... -bows- anyway I don't own Sega or the sonic team. Also my grammar and spelling aren't the best so beware,on with the story!

**Action noises**

_Thoughts_

Point of view_  
_

* * *

Amy walked down the cracked sidewalk,glancing around. The place seemed to of change,yet remain the same at the same time. What was going on? Sighing she quickened her pace until she was walking down a familiar road.

_"I hope Tails and Sonic are around..."_Amy sighed softly,cupping her chin in thought.

The hangout,Tails garage soon came to view, but the pink flower's smile soon turned to a frown. The place was boarded up and glass was everywhere,the place was a wreck,at least on the outside. Fearfully about what happened,the young hedgehog bravely walked over to the door. Pulling away at the boards she opened the door,which fell off it's as dust flew up into her face,she waved her hand around to clear the air. After she was breathing normal again she peered inside.

"Hello! Tails? Sonic? Anyone?"She sighed and frowned when she was greeted by silence.

_"Where did they go? What happened here oh they better be okay..." _Her eyes softened slightly at the thoughts.

This was scary to her and she didn't know what to do now. Sighing softly she rubbed her head and looked around. Amy tried to think of what to do,where should she go?

"Sally's place!"Her sudden outburst caused some crows to fly away.

Running down the path she noticed no one on the street,where was everyone? Some noise shifted through the alley way,stopping slightly,Amy went to investigate. Entering the entrance she peered in,"Hello? Anyone here?"She called out. Heavy breathing was returned to her as she was slammed up against the wall,scared and dazed Amy couldn't comprehend what happened. Hot breath trickled down her neck,shivers danced along her spine.

"Scream and I'll cut your throat got it slut?"A gruff voice growled out as the tale-tell feel of metal grazed her throat. Amy whimpered softly and nodded her head faintly.

"Good I'm glad that we have an understanding." He replied and pulled the knife away from her.

Amy whimpered as tears formed in her eyes,hands snaked their way to the back of her dress. They neared the clasp that held her dress up. She cried softly and looked away,"Stop please."She begged,not looking into his eyes.

A growl was her answer as she was slammed into the wall again,"Damn it you whore shut that damn mouth of yours."He snapped.

Yelping her ears folded back against her skull,where was Sonic when she needed him?

"Let her go."Another male voice commanded from the alley's entrance. Both of them looked over to the owner of the voice.

Even though the male was shrouded in the shadows,the voice was all familiar.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out with relief, the make growled and backed away.

Was that a look of fear that Amy saw in the man's eyes? Sonic chuckled and walked closer to them.

"Why are you in my territory Alex? I told you what I would do the next time I caught you." Sonic's usual nice voice was replaced with malice.

Amy shivered at the sound of his voice,what was wrong with him? Concern crossed over her features,She took a step towards him,"Sonic what's the matter with you?"She mumbled,her voice wavered weakly.

He didn't even look at her as he shrugged past her. His eyes locked on the male who cowered before him. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck he jerked him up. Cold remorseless eyes glared at him.

"I'm getting upset with you Alex...you know that right?"Sonic began,his voice calm and collected at first. The hedgehog known as Alex shivered.

"I-I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean to please forgive me."He pleaded,his breathing ragged and panicky.

Chuckling softly he glanced at the cowering male,"Oh Alex you are all out of chances..."He smirked,one that was evil and halfly demonic.

Amy watched with shocked eyes,She sprang forward and wrapped her hands around his arm,"What's the matter with you?"She demanded,tears pooling around her eyes.

This wasn't right,sure the man almost tried to rape her,but that didn't mean he had to be hurt because of it. Sonic twitched and glanced down at her. His eyes held no warmth or friendliness. Backing away Amy trembled as Sonic turned to her,he had a lusty look in his eyes.

"S-Sonikku? What are you doing?"She whimpered,trembling.

With this distraction Alex tried to run away,turning his head slightly Sonic frowned. Zipping over to the startled Alex,he drove his hand through the hedgehog's chest.

"OH MY GOD!"Amy screamed,covering her mouth to the sight. Her eyes watered as she looked at him,did she see that correctly? Did her hero and all time crush really kill someone,choking back tears the young girl took steps back.

"I warned you bastard and now you are dead...pity really."Sonic mused,dropping the body and shaking the blood from his hand,"Now what was I going to do?"His eyes glanced over to the trembling form of Amy Rose.

"I remember now...come here Ames."He purred in a mocking way.

"N-No Sonic what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?"Amy questioned the blue 'hero' as she backed away. Her eyes darted around wildly,trying to find a quick way out.

The blue blur pushed her up against the cool stone wall. His blood stained hand trailed down the side of her face,"Such a beautiful creature you are Ames..."He purred,lust clouded his eyes.

Amy whimpered,her skin started to crawl. If this was any other day Amy would've been on cloud nine,but now. The words,his actions,they were just all wrong. This wasn't how she pictured it,they would go on a few dates. Then Sonic would propose on the beach as the sun fell across the sky. The wedding would be like a dream come true and he would finally take her as they honeymooned on little planet,where they met.

"Hush my pet you will like this.."He purred,running his hands along her body.

"N-No get off me!"She shouted,pushing him away,Sonic growled.

He slapped her cheek,hard. The motion and force caused her head to jerk to the left and for her to lose her balance. Falling to the ground she whimpered and held her wounded cheek. Sonic's hand wrapped around her hair and jerked the poor girl up.

"You little slut! who do you think you are? I get what I want when I want. So when I want you I'll have you."He hissed dangerously at her.

"Not if I have a say in it you don't!"

* * *

So cliffhanger we meet again lol I hope everyone enjoyed that. Thank you all who have liked and favorited this story. It helps me with writing and continuing. School starts up in a few weeks(boo) anyway Hope you liked it. If you wanna help with ideas or you have a way that you wanna see the characters act then PM me with the ideas. I will credit you because I'm just that nice(lol jkjk)

bye everyone till next time!

~ Scourge's number one stalker X3


	4. Closer to the truth

**Hey people! How is everyone? Did you enjoy that last chapter? Good? Great! Anyway I shall be putting my other stories on hold. That way I can hopefully update more,at least I hope. I don't own Sonic or Sega. Also We get to find out what is happening in this chapter! Also I'm back in school -.- so stories will take a while...like they don't already hehe(nervous glance around)**

* * *

_(RECAP!)_

_He slapped her cheek,hard. The motion and force caused her head to jerk to the left and for her to lose her balance. Falling to the ground she whimpered and held her wounded cheek. Sonic's hand wrapped around her hair and jerked the poor girl up._

_"You little slut! who do you think you are? I get what I want when I want. So when I want you I'll have you."He hissed dangerously at her._

_"Not if I have a say in it you don't!"_

_(End recap!)_

* * *

"S-Shadow?"Amy's small voice carried out from the silent alleyway.

The midnight clad hedgehog glared up at his ex-best friend. Amy was confused as to what was happening?

"Well if it isn't Shadow...haven't seen you in a while..."Sonic's chuckle wasn't friendly,but the other male ignored it.

"Oh you know me Sonic...busy like always...now I won't ask you again...let her go."His hands balled up into fists,watching the blue hedgehog with weary eyes.

Snickering softly his grip on Amy tightened as he pulled her into his chest,"Why should I huh?"He taunted,lightly petting the trembling female's quills.

Shadow's eyes hardened as he took a step towards Sonic. The blue speed demon smirked as he watched to see just what Shadow was up to. Shadow smirked as he huffed slightly,"Well Sonic...how about a race?"He asked,giving him a taunting smirk of his own. Did he just challenge him to a race? Amy stood there dumbfounded at the sight that was before her. Was Shadow joking or was he for real?

The blue cladded male frowned as he looked into his eyes. What was he planning? After a few agonizingly long seconds he nodded,"Alright Shadow." This race was surely his,Sonic's pride took care of that.

Sonic let Amy go and walked over to Shadow. He smirked softly,"Your going down!"He promised.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked forward. A minute later both of them shot off in the distance. Standing there in a confused daze,Amy blinked softly. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh,her emotions were on a extreme high right now.

"Good thing he's gone..."Amy jumped as she whirled around to come face-to-face with Shadow.

"H-How did you...but I saw...What?"Amy was baffled,how did he move that fast?

"I used Chaos Control to create a double...now come with me..."He held his hand out to her. Looking down at it she carefully took it,"Shadow...what's the matter with this place and Sonic?"She asked in a small helpless tone. Her quills blew lightly in the wind as silence was her answer.

"Shadow..."

"..."  
She looked at him,frowning softly. What was so bad that he had to hide it? Was this maybe just a dream,yeah that had to be it. That was the only reason way everything was so scary and wrong. Giggling softly she almost sighed with relief.

"Rose...you're not in a dream."Shadow's voice cut through her thoughts. How did he know what she was thinking.

Smirking at her confusion he quickly explained,"You have a habit of speaking out loud when in thought."He chuckled softly.

Blushing softly she rubbed the back of her quills,"O-Oh..."She mumbled softly,quite embarrassed.

He smiled and rubbed her head in a teasing manner. Blushing more Amy swatted at his hands,"Hey! Stop that!"She commanded him,more playfully then serious. Rolling his eyes he stepped back and Chaos controlled them away from that spot.

Up on one of the apartments the two hedgehogs surveyed the land. Amy's hand rested along her quills to keep them from being tousled around my the wind.

"Shadow please...tell me what is going on...please tell me..."Amy pleaded to him,her eyes saddened greatly over time.

Sighing he glanced downward at the ground below. He didn't know nor want to really explain to Amy. Its not that she annoyed him,hell he loved her greatly. The tale however was a sad and uncomfortable one. So many friends lost,others hurt beyond repair.

"I...I'll tell you..."He mumbled softly,it was time that Amy knew.

* * *

**OKAY! I'm stopping there for the day. Hehe sorry about the short chapter I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please enjoy and sorry about all the cliffhangers :)**

**have a great day everyone!**

**yours truly**

**~ Scourge's number one stalker **


End file.
